In dreams
by kenra
Summary: Sora was always late for school, yet nobody knows why. RoxasXSora Post KH2


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. This story however, is my own creation. If you found any similarities to any story you have made or read it's merely coincidental.

Setting: Post KH2

* * *

Many people wonder, why a certain young man was always late for class...

His mother, his friends and his teachers... they are all wondering...

His teachers give him detention, but eventually gave up seeing as the boy never learns. Plus, his grades were stable and he comes to class...

So whose there to complain...?

But what exactly brought this behavior? He wasn't like this, two years ago...  
what changed then?

His personality remained the same. His friends don't see the difference either.

Well, except for the fact, that he's keeping a secret from his two best friends.

But does this secret have to do with anything on why he is always late?

* * *

"Sora, I want to know. Why is it that you're always late for class...?" The red haired girl said.

"Yeah, how come you're not telling us anything? We are your best friends, right?" The boy with shoulder length silver blue hair said.

The cinnamon spiked hair boy just laughed and grinned at them.

"Of course, you're my best friends! But it doesn't mean I have to tell you guys everything, right?" Sora displayed a mischievous grin at them.

"When you grin like that, it makes me want to know more about it! Come on, Sora won't you please tell us?" Kairi pleaded with him using her puppy dog eyes.

"Oh you can't use my own weapon against me, Kairi!" Sora laughed but then he turned away and whispered to himself. "Besides, I promised that I won't tell anyone about it..."

"Who did you make that promise to, huh Sora?" Riku have apparently heard him by leaning closer to him.

"...! Riku! Don't do that!" Sora stood up surprised placing his hand from his chest trying to calm down his racing heart and shouted at him.

"I won't only if you tell me on who you made that promise to Sora. It can't be me or Kairi since we both clearly don't know anything about it. Hmm...Is it perchance a very special friend...?" Riku smirked at him.

Yes, after saving Kairi and finding Riku, Sora had realized that what he felt for Kairi was just a childhood crush and nothing more. He just loves Kairi as a sister and Riku as a brother that he ever had, after all he was an only child.

He explained it to them that he isn't interested in anyone, until he started dreaming about a certain someone.

"I...uh...I got to go.. I forgot that mom wants me home early today! See ya!" He quickly grabbed his bags and ran out of the classroom, leaving his two best friends staring at him.

Riku smirked and Kairi just giggled. They didn't know who Sora's special someone is but they knew how Sora got it bad, because when he ran out on them his face was as red as a tomato.

But then if they knew who it was, they wouldn't act like that at all...

* * *

Sora was always late for school…why? It's because he always slept in.

Why is it that he sleeps in so late, if he goes to bed early...? It doesn't make sense right?

"..Are you sure this is alright...? I mean, **this is** kind of wrong..." said a boy with blond spiky hair sitting beside him on the dock.

"...It's alright and it's not wrong. In here, we are just two separate beings who care a lot about one another." Sora said sitting closer to the blond haired boy.

"...I wish I could do this with you though outside..." the blond boy placed his hand near Sora's merely brushing their fingertips together..

"...I wish that too... I asked Merlin and King Mickey about it and they said, they'll research on it. But for now... this is what we can do..." Sora sighed and closed his eyes.

"...Sora... I want to..." He leaned in closer and faced him, his right hand itching to touch Sora's face. But when he tried, it just went through.

"...I know..." Sora faced him and looked sad. He then reached out to the blond boy's right hand with his left hand, trying to at least make contact with it.

"...Sora...I..." The blond boy looked at him, his eyes full of longing.

"...I know...Roxas...I do too..." Sora looked at him with the same longing in his eyes.

But then, the surroundings began to fade as well as him.

"...Sora...it's time..." Roxas looked at him saying he has to go.

"...I...know...I'll see you later...Roxas..." Sora said to Roxas, as he began to fade away.

Roxas nodded at him seeing his other disappear from him once again.

Soon, Sora found himself back at his room, waking up to the sound of his mother calling to him saying he'll be late once again at school.

Because in dreams, sometimes happiness is found there, even if it's just a dream...

* * *

If you found any grammatical errors in the story, I apologize. Thank you so much for reading.

Oh, lastly… I do not tolerate flames. If you're going to flame me don't even bother for it will be thoroughly ignored. That's all.


End file.
